Lien de sang
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Un enfant prend les armes pour sauver son frère disparu et venger les siens... Sa détermination vaincra, peu importe le sang versé et les liens formés. Qui triomphera du courage ou de la cruelle vérité ? "
1. Chapitre I

Hey there. Aujourd'hui, c'est une fiction ( ouais, pour une fois j'dis bien fiction, c'est pas un one/two/three-shot olalah ) un peu particulière que je vous présente car je l'écris avec une très bonne amie à moi. Elle s'est fait un compte sur ce site récemment sous le nom de Lilies - Bubble, mais bon, pour l'instant il est intégralement vide... Enfin vous pourrez toujours aller y faire un tour lorsqu'elle se décidera à poster quelque chose.  
En attendant, avant de vous laisser à la lecture du premier chapitre que j'ai moi-même écris ( car nous écrivons un chapitre sur deux chacune ), elle a un message à vous faire passer que je vous transmet tout de suite ;

" Coucou tout le mooonde ! Oui, je m'incruste un peu chez ma keupine, héhéhh- Enfin, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle ai accepté ce petit projet avec moi ! En ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre la main niveau écriture, et si vous allez traîner sur mon profil, vous verrez qu'il est pratiquement vide... Mais je vais faire mon possible pour fournir un bon contenu ! Priez simplement pour que l'inspiration soit avec moi v'  
J'adore IE, et j'adore la fantasy. Alors quand j'ai pensé à mélanger les deux, ça a tout de suite fait tilt, et on s'est bien marrées avec Yuu pour le plan de l'histoire, c'est un foutoir monstrueux. Mais on s'y retrouve ! En tout cas, la fic sera longue, et je promets sur la tête de mon pitit chat qu'on la finira ! ... Un jour...!  
J'espère aussi que la différence de style (et de niveau /cough) ne se verra pas trop, mais aussi que ça ne sera pas désagréables à lire. On attend vos retours avec impatience !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! /s'enfuit "

Allez, on vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture~

* * *

« - Prêt ou pas, je te trouverai ! »

L'aîné se mit à courir dans le jardin, cherchant dans chaque recoin où son petit frère avait bien put se cacher. Celui-ci, bien dissimulé entre le feuillage dense d'un grand arbre, se retint de rire en le voyant s'agiter ainsi en tentant de le trouver alors qu'il était juste sous son nez. Le plus grand passa quelques minutes à chercher le plus jeune, avant de commencer à s'épuiser. Il avait beau revérifier maintes et maintes fois les mêmes éventuelles cachettes, il ne le trouvait pas.

« - Kyousuke, dis-moi où tu es ! » S'impatienta-t-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil partout où il avait déjà regardé et commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas le trouver, et de ne pas non plus avoir de réponse. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois et l'enfant pouffa de rire. Il se tourna alors vers l'arbre et accourut à son pied. En levant la tête, il put enfin le voir, qui se tordait de rire assis sur sa large branche.

« - On dirait que j'ai gagné, Yuuichi ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement.  
« - Kyousuke ! Descend de là, tu risques de te faire mal !  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il ne va rien m'arriver ! »

Le cadet se releva et s'appuya contre le tronc pour pouvoir rester en équilibre. Il se mit ensuite à descendre prudemment, sous le regard on ne peut plus inquiet de son frère qui ne cessait de lui répéter de faire attention. Arrivé un peu plus bas, le plus jeune sauta sur une branche qui craqua et se brisa sous le choc, chutant avec le garçon. Paniqué, Yuuichi se précipita pour le rattraper de justesse, tombant au sol avec Kyousuke dans les bras. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé que les deux étaient au sol, le plus vieux gémissant bruyamment. Le dernier-né se redressa en vitesse en entendant les râles douloureux de l'autre.

« - C-Ca va, grand-frère...?! » S'enquit-il.

Il s'écarta de lui pour le laisser respirer et resta silencieux un moment, attendant une réponse, totalement affolé.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… J'ai juste un peu mal au dos et aux fesses… » Répondit l'aîné en se redressant doucement, étouffant une plainte.  
« - J-Je vais chercher papa...! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kyousuke partit en vitesse à l'intérieur de la petite maison à laquelle appartenait le jardin dans lequel ils jouaient, puis il alarma les parents qui, tous deux, s'occupaient respectivement de leur côté. Ils laissèrent tomber toute activité pour bondir près de leur enfant, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils s'occupèrent alors de lui, le ramenèrent à l'intérieur et vérifièrent qu'il n'était pas sévèrement blessé heureusement, il n'avait rien de bien grave, juste quelques égratignures et des hématomes. Malgré ça, le plus jeune ne cessa de s'excuser milles fois auprès de son frère ainsi que des adultes, qui lui passèrent un sacré savon alors que l'aîné ne cessait de leur répéter que ce n'était rien. Toujours aussi inquiet, il resta près de Yuuichi tout le reste de la journée et ne le quitta que le soir, pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Kyousuke s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait directement rejoint son frère et leur mère dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à table en demandant des nouvelles à l'aîné Il lui répondit qu'il allait bien, alors qu'en vérité, son dos le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à abréger la culpabilité de son petit frère.  
La journée se passa dans un calme que la famille Tsurugi n'avait plus connu depuis la naissance du petit casse-cou, mais c'est le soir, à l'heure du dîné, que ce silence fut perturbé.

Le père venait de rentrer de la forge avec un grand nombre d'armes qu'il avait fabriqué ces derniers temps, et devant lesquelles les enfants, et surtout le plus jeune, étaient en admiration. Yuuichi, lui, était impressionné de par la précision dont l'adulte avait fait preuve pour construire des lames si brillantes et à l'allure tranchante, alors que Kyousuke ne l'était que par l'aspect brutal de la chose il ne cessait de repenser aux chevaliers se promenant fièrement dans la cité, ces héros dont l'épée vengeresse ornait leur ceinture, vêtus de lourdes armures d'argents dans lesquelles le soleil se reflétait, marchants dans les rues sous les acclamations et la reconnaissance apparente des habitants. Il n'avait eu la chance de voir ce spectacle qu'une fois, il s'en souvenait encore, toute cette admiration qu'il avait ressentie pour ces hommes de la justice. Il songeait à toutes ces histoires que les adultes lui contaient, où l'ont ventait le courage de ces personnes toujours accompagnés de leurs fidèles armes, ces lames qui jamais ne trahiraient leurs propriétaires.

« - Vous pourrez admirer le travail de papa plus tard. Venez mangez ! » Appela leur mère, les coupant dans leur contemplation.  
« - Elle a raison, les enfants. Allez. » Reprit leur père.

Les garçons soupirèrent, mais ils allèrent finalement s'installer à table et se mirent à manger en même temps que les adultes.  
Le père prit, comme à son habitude, un malin plaisir à raconter sa journée à ses enfants pleins d'attention, et à sa femme exaspérée d'entendre son mari parler autant de son travail. Car si lui était un grand fan d'armes, au même titre que les deux frères, elle n'était pas du tout de leur avis sur le sujet. Mais elle le laissa parler, voyant que ça faisait plaisir aux petits.  
L'air se refroidit d'un coup et l'homme se tut. Le silence était complet, seuls les bruits du vent soufflant violement contre le toit et les murs à l'extérieur le brisaient.  
Soudain, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte d'entrée. Le bruit sourd de la main lourde s'abattant contre le bois les fit sursauter et le père bondit de la chaise. Il resta sur ses gardes, n'étant pas du tout confiant de la situation. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte sous le regard inquiet de sa femme, et ceux incompréhensifs des deux frères. L'adulte n'eût pas le temps de l'atteindre que l'entrée fut soudainement forcée Les planches de bois volèrent en éclat dans un boucan infernal, accompagnées de quelques morceaux de pierres des murs qui les encadraient. Le père peina à rester droit lorsque des débris vinrent le frapper de plein fouet, mais il y parvint, et il distingua une forme sombre à l'extérieur. Celle-ci, toute petite, fit un pas puis entra dans la chaumière, ainsi il pouvait mieux le voir Le personnage était imposant de par le sourire effrayant apercevable sur son visage - et ce malgré sa taille ridiculement minuscule -, alors que ses yeux étaient masqués derrière une épaisse capuche. Mais ce qui fit parcourir un frisson d'horreur dans le dos du forgeron, c'était l'aura qui se dégageait de l'être en face de lui Elle était horrible, menaçante, angoissante… Démoniaque.  
Il n'était pas normal.  
L'adulte accourut vers les armes qu'il avait rapportées de son travail le jour même et saisit la première hache, avant de se placer à nouveau devant l'autre.

« - Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » Hurla-t-il d'un ton agressif.

L'intrus eu un rictus mauvais alors qu'il s'avançait sans crainte vers le père, qui brandit son arme.

« - N'approche pas plus ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il leva la main vers lui et effectua un geste brusque avec celle-ci, en direction du ciel, et l'homme décolla soudainement du sol pour aller s'écraser brutalement contre le plafond, avant de retomber lourdement, inconscient. La femme hurla, son cri de terreur se mêlant à ceux paniqués des deux frères, et elle bondit de sa chaise pour enlacer ses enfants. L'inconnu approcha d'elle et effectua le même geste de main en direction d'un mur, balançant un simple « Dégage, catin. » d'un ton amusé. La mère fut éjectée à travers la façade en question, et les petits tombèrent tous deux sous le choc, hurlants. L'aîné resta à terre, gémissant sous la douleur que lui procurait son dos tandis que le cadet se releva, les larmes aux yeux. Il se mit définitivement à pleurer lorsque l'autre s'avança vers lui avec un sourire mauvais, restant figé sous la peur.

« - C'est un réceptacle parfait ! » S'exclama l'intrus avec la motivation d'un gamin ayant trouvé un trésor.

Entendant les sanglots de son frère, Yuuichi sauta sur ses pieds et alla se placer devant lui, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur stridente qui parcourait son corps, alors que l'inconnu avait déjà levé la main vers Kyousuke ; Une force invisible se mit donc à envelopper le plus vieux, qui fut soulevé. Il se mit à crier, apeuré, alors que les pleurs du cadet redoublèrent.

« - Hey ! C'était pas toi que je voulais… » Soupira la petite personne. « Bah, on va faire avec, hein. »

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots et se dirigea vers la sortie, traînant derrière lui son otage, incapable de bouger.

« - Grand-frère ! »

Kyousuke accourut vers eux, désespéré, mais il fût repoussé de la même manière que ses parents, moins violemment cependant. L'intrus sortit alors de la maison avec l'enfant en pleurs, puis il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la chaumière avant de se tourner vers elle. Un sourire encore plus mauvais qu'avant se dessina sur son visage, et il claqua des doigts. A ce moment, le bâtiment s'enflamma à une vitesse alarmante, sous les yeux de l'aîné qui ne pouvait qu'hurler le prénom de son petit frère, qu'il croyait d'ores et déjà perdu à ce moment là…

A l'intérieur, le dernier-né Tsurugi, entouré des flammes, voulu rejoindre le père, en panique, mais le feu l'en empêcha. Prit de terreur, il se précipita dehors par la porte de derrière et s'arrêta au fond du jardin. De là, il regardait son habitation tomber petit à petit en cendres alors qu'il ne cessait de sangloter à s'en couper le souffle, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, suppliant le ciel que ses parents sois encore vivants et que Yuuichi aille bien…  
La pluie se mit à tomber d'un coup, en rafale, et l'enfant, impuissant, contempla les flammes s'affaisser lentement, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un tas de débris et de cendres. Ce qui s'était passé en seulement quelques minutes, s'était déroulé en un temps infini aux yeux du petit.  
Il avança doucement au milieu des gravas, trempé de ses propres larmes et de celles du ciel. Il ne retrouva, au milieu de tout ça, que des restes brûlés des quelques misérables meubles qu'ils possédaient, les cadavres calcinés de ses pauvres parents, et ses espoirs réduits à néant.  
Il s'effondra, tomba à genoux au sol, ne trouvant même plus la force de pleurer. Il était épuisé, anéanti. Personne ne pourrait décrire le désespoir que l'enfant, du haut de ses sept ans seulement, ressentais à cet instant…

Après avoir passé un long moment immobile à cet endroit, il releva ses yeux rougis de ses pleurs vers l'endroit où se tenait les armes que son père avait faites - ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait -, et il aperçut un éclat provenant du tas de cendres. Il se dressa sur ses pieds, tremblant, et approcha de celui-ci pour y trouver une épée à la lame d'argent et au manche d'acier que son père avait forgée. Elle était plutôt lourde, mais au moins, elle état intacte, et c'était bien la seule dans l'amas de saleté. Il l'avait remarquée directement au milieu de toutes les armes, il y avait de cela quelques heures. Il la contempla un instant, l'éclat du tranchant se reflétant dans son regard fatigué, et lui rappelant le travail acharné du forgeron pour créer des équipements d'une telle perfection. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le corps brûlé de l'homme qu'il avait vu seulement quelques instants plus tôt, et sous cette vision d'horreur, il ne put retenir un cri.

Prévenus par tout le raffut causé par ces évènements, certains voisins sortirent de leur maison alors que la pluie commençait à se calmer. Ils restèrent tous bouches-bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Kyousuke resta planté là, serrant l'arme contre lui, pleurant la perte définitive de ses parents et la disparition de son cher frère. Chaque homme et femme le regardèrent se remettre à sangloter, attristés par cet horrible tableau, bien qu'ils fussent ignorants de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Grand frère… Grand frère… ! »

Affligé, accablé, le petit appela Yuuichi, encore et encore, même s'il savait que cette fois, il n'allait pas venir le réconforter comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un cauchemar.

Finalement, une voisine, une jeune femme de la maison d'à coté qui avait l'habitude de voir les deux frères jouer dehors, approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ne prêtant pas attention à la poussière qui vint tâcher ses vêtements. Elle serra l'enfant contre elle et il ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre son corps chaud, cherchant un peu de réconfort alors qu'il croyait avoir tout perdu.

« - Calme-toi, mon petit… Ca va aller… » Murmura-t-elle d'une douce voix qui se voulait rassurante, alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux bleus nuits de Kyousuke.

Les minutes passèrent sans aucune réponse du petit, dont les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Finalement, il s'endormit dans ses bras, un peu plus rassuré mais surtout à bout de forces. Elle passa la main sur ses petites joues rosées et essuya doucement ses larmes.

Elle savait que jamais elle n'allait remplacer la mère décédée du pauvre garçon, mais elle se jura de s'occuper de lui comme du fils qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir…


	2. Chapitre II

Et voilà finalement le deuxième chapitre. Cette fois, c'est Bubble qui l'a écrit. J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse directement avec son petit mot avant de commencer votre lecture. Enjoy~

"Coucou tout le monde ! Le voilà enfin, mon chapitre ! Pour certains, ce sera sûrement une première si vous n'avez pas jeté un coup d'œil à mon profil. Parce que oui, j'ai enfin posté quelque chose ! Et ce dernier est bien plus récent que ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas une différence incroyable entre les deux, et surtout pas entre mes chapitres et ceux de Yuu, sinon ça risque d'être horrible pour vous :C  
J'ai tendance à trop blablater avant une fiction, alors je vais couper court. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vive les chatons et les husky. Bonne lecture ! ~ "

* * *

Kyousuke serra ses doigts sur le manche de son épée, levant la tête vers le large château qui surplombait la ville dans laquelle il arrivait. Ses pieds le brûlaient, écrasés dans ses bottes de fer, et son armure, pourtant légère, pesait sur ses épaules, accompagnants le soleil dans sa torture qui durait maintenant depuis des jours. Sa longue robe noire emprisonnait la chaleur ambiante, l'étouffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il poussa un soupire épuisé en faisant ses premiers pas dans le village, et rangea sa lame pour paraître moins menaçant, ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas les habitants de chuchoter autour de lui, l'observant avec méfiance. Il n'avait cure des messes basses, habitué à ce qu'on parle en mal de lui, vu l'allure qu'il avait. Il était froid, imposant, sombre, malgré son jeune âge, et pas un sourire ne courbait ses lèvres. Il continua d'avancer entre les étalages des marchands, jetant un regard vide d'intérêt vers les articles proposés. Son œil fut pourtant attiré par les nombreux fruits et légumes, et son estomac manifesta rapidement son envie pour ces derniers. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'autoriser la moindre pause pour le moment. Il était venu ici dans le seul but de se renseigner sur son ennemi, et rien ne pouvait faire attendre son frère. Il détourna son intention et se remit à fixer le bout de la rue, la tête haute, ignorant les plaintes incessantes de son ventre alors qu'il s'approchait de la place centrale. A partir de là, il commença sa quête d'informations, abordant les passants autour de lui en tentant d'avoir l'air le moins intimidant possible, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Plus loin, une femme tenant son enfant dans ses bras se leva et commença à s'éloigner, de peur d'être interrogée à son tour.

" Avez-vous récemment subi des attaques de démons aux alentours...? " Questionna simplement Tsurugi. Il ne prit même pas le temps de le saluer.

L'homme face à lui le regarda d'un air dubitatif, et dans ce court laps de temps, l'enfant s'attarda sur le physique grossier de son interlocuteur. Son visage bouffi et rose mal rasé le dégoûtait, son nez rougi par l'alcool et son air arrogant l'exaspérait, son corps potelé et boudiné dans ses vêtements onéreux le répugnait, et plus que tout, son haleine alourdie par la bière et la crasse qu'il inspira quand il lui répondit le rendirent nauséeux.

" Eh bien- "

" Laissez tomber, merci. " lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Le chevalier haïssait ces bourgeois naïfs qui se croyaient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils avaient plus d'argent à jeter par la fenêtre. Il espérait ne jamais devenir l'un d'entre eux, et ferait tout pour. Dire qu'il s'engagerait corps et âme plus tard pour la cause des villageois serait mentir, mais il comptait bien protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, même si cela lui coûtait la vie. Mais encore fallait-il avoir quelqu'un à protéger...  
Sa main se crispa à nouveau tandis qu'il approchait d'une femme pour l'interroger, moins âgée, et beaucoup plus attrayante que ce porcelet mal habillé. Il réalisa en s'avançant qu'il n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt à l'amour et aux dames, sans doute était-il trop jeune pour ça. Mais on lui répétait souvent "Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand", et Kyousuke se contentait de faire la moue en pensant que les relations de couple étaient trop niaises pour lui. Il avait besoin de l'adrénaline de la bataille, de la nervosité, de ce sentiment d'aventure et de solitude pour se sentir bien. Une petite amie, c'était une futilité de plus qui risquait de le gêner plus qu'autre chose. "N'écoutes pas les filles !", "Toutes des fragiles !", "Juste bonne à faire la cuisine !", "Elles te retiendront pendant une heure avant de partir pour finir de se pomponner !", c'était tout ce qu'il entendait sur ces êtres là, et il n'avait définitivement pas envie de vivre avec un parasite. La seule femme à qui il portait de l'affection, c'était cette voisine qui avait pris soin de lui après la mort de ses parents. Une personne juste, affectueuse, généreuse et toujours souriante. Rien ne surpassait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère, mais il s'était forcé de l'oublier pour ne pas être freiné par ses sentiments, bien qu'il était encore à ce jour hanté chaque nuit par le cauchemar de ce jour où tout avait basculé...

Il continua de demander à plusieurs inconnus la même question, mais aucun ne su lui répondre. Il essaya d'être plus direct, en tentant de savoir si certains avaient déjà vu un monstre de petite taille emmitouflé dans un épais manteau à capuche, mais il resta sans réponse positive, et certains osèrent même rire de son imagination débordante et de son costume des plus réalistes. Kyousuke se retenait de cracher à son tour sur leurs goûts vestimentaires ou leurs ceintures mal fermées, et préférait repartir plutôt que de s'attarder avec des imbéciles pareils. Le temps passait, et pas un indice supplémentaire ne lui avait été accordé. Il fini par s'adosser au mur d'une auberge, fatigué de courir dans tous les sens pour rien sous un soleil de plomb, et ferma les yeux. Il savoura un instant le silence de l'agora qui se vidait peu à peu de ses occupants, et le souffle régulier du vent traversant les brèches entre les plaques de son armure pour venir glisser contre sa peau blanche. Dans ces moments là, il réfléchissait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas entreprit de sauver Yuuichi. Sans doute serait-il confortablement installé chez sa voisine, encore endormi dans son lit moelleux, sous sa couverture. Il aurait vécu une enfance plate et banale, mais il aurait été bien plus heureux. C'était un fait. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et sans doute que s'il ne s'était pas lancé sur cette voie aussi tôt, elle l'aurait rappelé bien plus tard. Il n'aurait pas pu ignorer la condition de son frère toute sa vie. Ce souvenir l'aurait hanté, le hantait toujours, et le hantera encore dans les années à venir s'il ne parvient pas à ramener son aîné sain et sauf. D'ailleurs, était-il toujours en vie ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Et même s'il parvenait à le retrouver, serait-il le même Yuuichi qu'il avait connu auparavant ? Ce garçon protecteur et plein de joie de vivre qui le réconfortait toujours quand il en avait le plus besoin ?  
Il préférait ne pas se poser ces questions là.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix juvénile de petit garçon se rapprochant de lui, chantant à tue tête une de ces mélodies populaires que les paysans fredonnent en travaillant, et qui reste en tête pendant des jours, ce qui avait pour don d'agacer Kyousuke. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, et son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par l'enfant au milieu de la place.

Il paraissait avoir environ l'âge du jeune chevalier, faisant de grands pas en chantonnant. Son intonation était joyeuse et entraînante, sa voix était claire et aigüe, pleine d'un bonheur débordant. Le chevalier détailla son apparence sans parvenir à détourner le regard, comme ensorcelé par son visage d'ange et son attitude joviale. Il avait une peau couleur caramel et des joues rondes qu'on aurait envie de pincer, un petit nez relevé et de grands yeux bleutés nuancés de gris. Il portait un vêtement clair moulant ses bras et ses jambes, et par dessus, une tunique turquoise aux larges manches traînant au sol, ainsi qu'un chapeau digne d'un vrai magicien assorti, et de hautes bottes blanche parsemées de traces de terre et de fils voyants qui faisaient difficilement tenir le tissu déchiré par endroits. Il tenait dans sa main un long et ferme bâton sur lequel pendait un baluchon qui semblait ne rien contenir de pesant. A ses pieds marchait un chien blanc tâché de noir au regard hébété.  
Le vagabond tenait une pomme rouge dans sa main, qui fit aussitôt grogner _gracieusement_ l'estomac de Tsurugi, ce dernier tournant la tête en soupirant. Le brun reporta alors son attention sur lui et s'empressa de l'accoster, son sourire niais toujours collé aux lèvres. Il lui tendit gentiment la pomme en riant.

" Tu as l'air d'avoir faim ! Tiens !"

Kyousuke secoua la tête et repoussa la main du garçon, lui lançant son habituel regard glaçant. Il ne faisait jamais confiance aux inconnus, encore moins en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Il baissa les yeux sur l'animal qui le regardait sans avoir l'air d'éprouver le moindre intérêt pour lui et qui s'allongea contre son jeune maître. Il lui rappelait sa vie d'antan, où ses parents et son frère étaient toujours à ses côtés. Il avait toujours voulu un chien, mais aucun adulte n'avait le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper d'une boule de poil, et puis c'était une bouche de plus à nourrir. Mais peut-être se serait-il senti moins abandonné s'il avait un compagnon sur pattes qui le suivrait partout où il irait. Un ami muet, avec lequel les mots seraient même de trop pour se comprendre et s'apprécier. Mais le risque aurait été bien trop grand pour lui, et perdre un nouvel être cher aurait été la goutte de trop. Oui, la meilleure solution, c'était de rester seul...  
Le fanfaron insista en rapprochant à nouveau l'aliment, ne perdant pas son air enjoué.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? De l'argent, des vêtements, une arme ? " L'interrompit l'épéiste alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.  
" En échange ? " Répéta-t-il, perplexe. " Je ne veux rien en échange, quelle question !"

Il haussa un sourcil et resta silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'un paysan ne cherchait pas à faire du bénéfice en offrant quelque chose. Même des enfants plus jeunes que lui traînaient aux abords des rues et sautaient sur le moindre noble de passage pour leur offrir une quelconque broutille faite à la main en échange d'un petit peu de nourriture. Mais lui était différent... Il apparaissait comme plein de bonté, comme une mince lumière au milieu de tous ces obscurs hypocrites. Feignant l'indifférence, il accepta tout de même la pomme et croqua dedans, non sans appréhension. Puis une seconde fois, sans un mot, et encore, jusqu'à la terminer complètement. Jusque là, il ne sentait rien de différent en lui. Pas de champignons sur la tête, pas de nausée, ni de bruitage d'amphibien, ce qui le rassura. Le garçonnet l'observait avec amusement, et une fois le fruit finie, il se remit à chanter en repartant avec son ami canin.

" Attends. " Le stoppa Kyousuke, le forçant à se retourner. " Tu as déjà vu un démon de petite taille, avec des cornes et un manteau ? "  
Le gamin se mit à réfléchir, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire pour retrouver une silhouette similaire, mais rien ne lui venait, et il secoua la tête avec une mine dépitée. Alors que le guerrier s'apprêtait à reprendre ses recherches auprès d'autres personnes, le jeune individu émit un grand "Ah !", comme soudain illuminé d'une brillante idée.

"Je ne connais pas de démon, mais je connais une voyante ! Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider !"

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et reposa son regard sur lui. Une voyante ? Comme s'il allait croire à des sottises pareilles. Les voyantes, comme les alchimistes et les sorciers, étaient d'habiles arnaqueurs, payés une mine d'or pour raconter quelques bobards qui font plaisir à leurs clients. Une telle personne ne le mènerait à rien. Il s'abstint de refuser, s'étonnant à y réfléchir à deux fois. Après tout, c'était sa seule piste pour ne moment, et il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps dans ce village non plus. Autant reprendre la route et faire une escale chez cette harpie. Avec un peu de chance, ça le divertirait avant de reprendre sa course. De toute manière, il avait largement de quoi la rémunérer. Le chevalier souffla et retourna vers lui.

" Tu saurais m'y conduire ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quitter la ville, mais j'ai besoin d'indications. "  
" Je connais le chemin par cœur, ça ne prendra que quelques jours à pieds ! Je peux t'y emmener sans problème ! "

Une fois de plus, Tsurugi garda ses lèvres scellées, incrédule. Décidément, ce gosse le surprenait de plus en plus. Il était si jeune, et pourtant, il n'avait peur de rien, et était d'une gaieté sans limite qui faisait remonter les mémoires nostalgiques de son grand frère disparu. Au fond, il le savait pertinemment. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, même pour quelques jours seulement... Il ne supportait plus ce sentiment grisant à chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui sur sa route. Personne n'était là pour lui parler, pas une simple présence près de lui. Ça en devenait fatiguant... Alors pour une fois, il voulait faire un effort. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de lui pour trouver cette magicienne.

" Très bien. " Conclu Kyousuke. " Nous partirons demain, avant midi. Je t'attendrai ici. "

" Pas de soucis, m'sieur ! Oh, au fait... Je suis Tenma Matsukaze ! " Et il repartit vivement en se remettant à chanter, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles. Ce garçon était une vrai furie, mais il avait le mérite l'amuser un peu, bien qu'il fut incapable de lui sourire une seule fois.


	3. Chapitre III

Si ce chapitre est dans les temps, il est impossible de dire si les prochains le seront, car en ce moment, autant chez Bubble que chez moi, c'est la panne sèche. On va faire de notre mieux pour ne pas trop tarder, mais on ne promet rien. Aussi je m'excuse si en ce moment je ne poste pas grand chose sur mon propre profil, c'est l'anarchie dans ma tête, j'arrive tout simplement plus à écrire. BREF.  
Passons les blabla inintéressant, et allons directement au chapitre. Bonne lecture !

De la part de Bubble : " Joyeux Noël, vive les gâteaux, et pas d'indigestion comme dit ma prof ! "

* * *

Après cette longue journée de dur labeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuits avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos Il alla donc trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit. Épuisé à force de chercher, il se contenta d'entrer dans la première qu'il trouva, un bâtiment simple, assez petit mais non pas moins animé. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, le claquement de ses bottes contre le plancher en frêne alerta l'aubergiste, qui l'observa de derrière son comptoir. Il cessa alors toute conversation qu'il avait engagée avec l'un de ses clients pour s'attarder sur le physique imposant du garçon, et il fut très vite suivi par un bon nombre de personnes présentes. Ignorant tous ces regards accusateurs, Kyousuke s'avança tranquillement vers le restaurateur tandis que la foule, inquiète, se rendit moins bruyante et dérangeante. Une aubaine pour ses propres oreilles.

« - Une chambre, s'il vous plait. » Adressa-t-il froidement au gérant en posant une petite bourse sur le bar, de quoi payer la nuit.

Sans même daigner lui donner une réponse orale, l'homme lui indiqua où il pouvait passer la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre, au premier étage, que le brouhaha des clients reprit de plus belle.  
Tsurugi claqua la porte derrière lui et s'empressa de retirer cette armure qui le pesait tant, soupirant de soulagement une fois que le tout fut enlevé. Il ne tarda pas non plus à s'affaler sur son lit, offrant une pause à ses jambes exténuées. Allongé sur le côté, il jeta un regard pensif par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir les toits de certaines maisons, recouverts du sombre manteau du soir. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur l'épée qu'il avait lancée à terre avec négligence lorsqu'il s'était défait de son attirail. Atteint d'une soudaine culpabilité due à son acte, il se redressa en soupirant et attrapa le manche d'acier pour le déposer, délicatement, dressée contre l'un des pieds de son lit. Une certaine rassurance émanait du seul et unique souvenir de son défunt père. Le sentiment de se sentir protégé, où qu'il aille, tant qu'il est à ses côtés.  
Il se rallongea alors puis ferma les yeux, cédant finalement à la fatigue et plongeant dans un profond sommeil, ignorant même tout le raffut de la clientèle juste en dessous.

Mais sa nuit n'en fut pas reposante pour autant.

Il se tourna et se retourna maintes fois sur le matelas, n'arrivant pas à extraire de ses pensées cet atroce souvenir qu'était le jour où il perdit tout. Il se rappela les corps calcinés, la maison en cendres, les cris terrifiés de son frère lorsque ce monstre l'avait emmené… Il les revoyait chaque soir, lorsqu'il essayait de trouver un tant soit peu de repos… En vain.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut cette fois-là aussi, le front perlé de sueur et la respiration forte. Il prit un instant pour se calmer, secouant doucement la tête pour en retirer ces affreuses pensées, puis regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était encore que très tôt le matin et qu'il avait, par conséquent, peu dormi. Et il les ressentait, les effets de sa lourde fatigue.  
Malgré cela, il se leva et entreprit de revêtir son armure, puis il attrape son épée et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre en poussant un long soupire, avant de quitter l'auberge. Il se balada d'un pas tranquille dans les rues encore vides, seuls traînaient dehors encore quelques animaux errants, dans un calme reposant. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le bruit des bottes de fer claquant contre le sol dur et froid, à une allure lente et régulière. Il fit ainsi le tour de quelques quartiers, profitant de cette tranquillité pour s'abandonner ses pensées alors qu'il avançait, celles-ci étant toujours dirigées vers ce sujet récurrent dans la tête du jeune homme : Cette horrible sensation de vide, ce sentiment de manque alors qu'il songeait à son frère. Ça en devenait insupportable…

Il se rapprocha doucement de la place sur laquelle il avait donné rendez-vous au garçon la veille, alors que le soleil commençait à se dresser dans le ciel. Il était, certes, encore bien tôt, mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'adossa alors à un mur et patienta, sans rien dire, contemplant simplement l'étendue bleue au dessus de sa tête. Celle-ci s'éclaircit petit à petit, et sans même porter son attention sur la foule qui commençait à peupler doucement les rues, Kyousuke pouvait l'entendre recréer un brouhaha insupportable. Pourtant, peu après, il entendit une voix enfantine s'élever au milieu de tout ce bouquant, clamant une chanson que le jeune homme reconnu facilement. Il baissa le regard pour distinguer, non loin de lui, cet enfant qui avançait d'un pas dansant, un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres et son fidèle compagnon le suivant tranquillement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui, impassible, tandis qu'il s'approchait sans hésitation jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Alors, il le salua d'un ton enjoué, et Tsurugi le lui rendit d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« - Bon, allons-y. » Prononça simplement le jeune chevalier.  
« - Et bien, tu ne perds pas de temps… Mais bon, allons-y ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le petit brun tourna les talons et se mit à sautiller en direction de la sortie de la ville, suivi de son chien ainsi que de Kyousuke. Des tonnes de regards mauvais se posaient sur eux alors qu'ils traversèrent la cohue, et les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent les grandes murailles de pierre qui marquaient les limites de la citadelle, et pourtant, aucun des deux garçons n'y prêtait attention. Finalement, ils sortirent de la cité sans regarder derrière eux, et entamèrent leur long chemin vers chez cette fameuse voyante.

Les heures défilèrent alors que Tsurugi suivait bêtement Tenma, dont la bonne humeur semblait ne jamais s'épuiser. Il continuait de chantonner à en exaspérer le jeune chevalier, dont la patience fut mise à l'épreuve. « Il ne va pas faire ça durant tout le trajet, quand même… » Se dit-il alors qu'il soupira. Pourtant, le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

La journée parut extrêmement longue aux yeux du garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits, une journée durant laquelle il avait à peine engagé la conversation avec Matsukaze au moment du repas, qui avait été tiré du baluchon de ce dernier. Ce n'était certes pas un met des plus somptueux, il n'était histoire ici que de quelques fruits et d'une tranche de pain chacun, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient rencontrer un marchand de viande au milieu de nulle part.  
Le soleil commençait donc à s'affaisser et le gamin, au grand bonheur de l'autre, avait cessé de clamer des paroles sans importance en sautillant fièrement. Il s'était tut et marchait d'un pas tranquille, toujours accompagné de cette bête à ses pieds qui n'avait porté aucune attention au jeune chevalier de tout le trajet, bien trop occupé à guetter un éventuel danger pour son maître.  
Cependant, le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres une seule seconde.

La nuit venait de tomber, et il valait mieux pour eux s'arrêter et prendre un peu de repos. Après tout ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur longue route, et vagabonder la nuit n'était pas vraiment prévoyant.  
Ils s'étaient donc installés à proximité du chemin de terre, et avaient allumé un feu avec les moyens du bord Des brindilles trouvées auprès de quelques arbres dressés par-ci par-là, et des allumettes que le jeune brun avait toujours avec lui, bien rangées dans son petit bagage improvisé - ce sac, bien qu'il n'était pas bien impressionnant, renfermait décidément bien des choses utiles. Ils s'étaient assis de part et d'autre de la flamme moyenne, Kyousuke seul de son côté et Tenma en face de lui, le chien étant allongé sur ses jambes, probablement pour lui tenir chaud. Il caressait doucement sa tête alors que son compagnon dormait profondément, n'en restant pas moins attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour.  
Le silence était complet, n'étant perturbé que par le crépitement des petites branches consumées par le feu, alors que le jeune chevalier se contentait de fixer les braises.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? » L'interrompit finalement l'enfant d'une voix bien plus posée qu'à son habitude, sûrement par peur d'alarmer la bête calmement installée sur lui.  
« - Tsurugi Kyousuke. » Finit par lui répondre l'autre après quelques instants de silence.  
« - C'est un joli nom. »

Le plus jeune lui sourit pour la énième fois, sans recevoir de réponse. Finalement, il s'allongea sur le dos sans déranger l'animal, épuisé de cette journée qu'il avait passé à marcher.

« - Bonne nuit, Tsurugi. » Murmura-t-il joyeusement avant de fermer les yeux.

Impassible, le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits laissa son accompagnateur s'endormir sans lui donner de réponse. Il ne tarda pas à lui-même s'installer sur le sol, la terre dure et l'herbe lui chatouillant la peau n'étant pas propices à son sommeil, pourtant, il n'eut pas de mal à se laisser gagner par sa fatigue.

Cette nuit-là, encore, il revit cette vision d'horreur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ces flammes qui avaient marqué la fin de sa petite vie tranquille aux côtés de sa famille. Et une fois de plus, il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de se rendormir par la suite. Le feu était déjà éteint. Il jeta un regard sur Tenma, qui lui dormait toujours paisiblement avec son compagnon, alors que le ciel était toujours sombre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le lever du jour…

Après avoir passé quelques heures à patienter silencieusement, le soleil s'éleva finalement, venant réveiller avec douceur le jeune brun en caressant sa peau bronzée de ses rayons chauds. Celui-ci émergea de son sommeil après quelques minutes et se redressa en s'étirant, tandis que l'animal s'écarta de ses jambes. Il posa alors son regard sur le garçon en face de lui, puis il se remit à sourire.

« - Bonjour, Tsurugi ! »

Kyousuke le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête avant de se lever.

« - Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y.  
\- Quoi, déjà ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Matsukaze soupira puis se leva à son tour. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le chevalier un instant, qui finit par s'interroger.

« - Tout va bien ? » S'enquit le plus jeune.  
« - Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Et bien, tu as une mine affreuse… Tu es encore fatigué ? »

Voulant éviter le sujet, Tsurugi se mit à marcher en balançant un simple « On y va ». Faisant la moue, l'autre se mit finalement à le suivre, toujours aux côtés de son ami poilu.

La journée était similaire à la précédente. Ils passèrent par un village où ils refirent le plein de provisions, avec l'argent tiré de la poche des deux garçons. Ils ne restèrent, bien sûr, qu'un court instant, l'aîné étant bien trop pressé à en finir avec tout ça. Ils repartirent donc aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, et ils continuèrent leur chemin sous la voix chantante du petit brun.

Trois longues journées et deux épuisantes nuits, toutes abominablement identiques, venaient de passer alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville où habitait la fameuse voyante. C'est au milieu du troisième jour qu'ils parvinrent devant la tente de la devineresse, et c'est à ce moment que le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit se remit en question. Est-ce que tout ce trajet n'avait pas été effectué pour rien ? Est-ce que cette vieille pie allait être vraiment utile dans la recherche de son frère ? Est-ce qu'il avait placé trop d'espoirs dans cette rencontre ?

« - Ne restez pas plantés là, entrez ! »

C'était une voix jeune, féminine et pleine d'énergie qui venait d'interrompre les pensées du jeune chevalier. Sans plus de cérémonie, le gamin à ses côtés entraîna Kyousuke à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était qu'un amas de clichés sur les voyantes - sans les têtes miniatures et parlantes -, ce qui exaspéra bien vite Tsurugi Une ambiance sombre légèrement éclairée par la lumière du dehors se reflétant dans la boule de cristal placée au beau milieu de la pièce, sur une simple et petite table en bois, ainsi que par quelques bougies placées par-ci par-là. La couleur dominant les décorations intérieure, l'extérieur et les tapis était le mauve, mais ce qui étonna l'aîné, ce fut de voir une jeune fille sauter littéralement au cou de Tenma. Elle était de petite taille et possédait de longs cheveux châtains ornés d'un serre-tête blanc fleuri ainsi que de grands yeux d'or, et elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et rose. Kyousuke put mieux distinguer son visage lorsqu'elle s'écarta du garçon Sa peau était pâle, ses joues généreuses et ses fines lèvres étaient courbées en un sourire radieux. Au vu de son comportement ainsi que de son apparence, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec l'autre enfant…

« - Je t'attendais, Tenma ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Kinako. » Sourit Matsukaze.

Elle s'abaissa ensuite pour venir caresser l'animal avec un grand sourire, celui-ci semblant bien apprécier cela car il se frottait joyeusement à elle.

« - Et toi, tu es Tsurugi, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-elle en se redressant et en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom sans jamais l'avoir vu, il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

« - Tu n'es pas venu juste pour passer voir ta bonne amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira la dénommée Kinako à l'intention de Tenma.  
« - Eh, non, désolé… Je suis venu pour que tu aides Tsurugi !  
\- Bien. Venez-vous asseoir. »

Elle leur indiqua alors deux chaises en bois placées face à la boule étincelante au milieu de la salle. Les deux voyageurs s'exécutèrent et la jeune fille prit elle aussi place de l'autre côté de la table.  
Kyousuke scruta l'objet sous son nez. C'était trop irréaliste à son goût. Comment cette chose allait pouvoir l'aider à retrouver son frère ?  
Il restait sceptique quant à l'utilité de tout cela, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…


End file.
